1. Field
The present application relates to the field of chemistry, and in particular, photocatalytic materials.
2. Description
The photocatalytic activity of titania was first discovered in 1972 by Fujishima and Honda. Titania has since served as a first generation catalyst for photo-assisted decontamination of organic contaminants in aqueous and atmospheric systems. Much research activity has been directed to improve the photo-catalysis of TiO2 under ultra-violet or visible irradiation. Titania has been modified with various noble metals and transition metals, such as gold, silver, platinum, iron, and copper, in attempts to improve the photocatalytic activity for titania. Generally, the cost and position of the conduction band of the noble metals and transitions metals have not been suitable for improving the photocatalytic activity of titania.